


Potions Partner

by lrhaboggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Crossover, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, Humor, Potions, Slytherin, Snakes, all the Bellas - Freeform, becommissar, past mentioned onesided Bechloe, stupid sexy German
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Sweet Merlin, did Beca hate potions! Despite being Slytherin herself, the young witch had never enjoyed the class and it had only become more insufferable of late due to a certain German blond who continually insisted upon being her partner (potions partner, that is) in the class.





	Potions Partner

"Come now, Maus, surely it cannot take you this long to find one simple potions ingredient?" Beca Mitchell was torn from her bitter thoughts by a heavily accented voice and she inwardly kicked herself, those bitter thoughts growing as that German accent rung in her ears.

"No!" she tried to snap defensively, but her voice came out in a crack and the woman at her side gave a harsh laugh.

"Mein Gott! You really are eine maus!" she crowed.

"Let it go, Kommissar," Beca hunched her shoulders and shoved a few strands of unicorn tail hair at the taller, older woman. The woman smirked smugly back down at little Beca, that infuriating smile practically engraved into her physically flawless face. Wait, what?

Beca fought the urge to bury her own face into her hand in exasperation with herself. What was wrong with her? Where had the broody, badass Beca gone? Where had the girl who stood alone and off to the side, too cool for anyone else, gone? Where had Beca "IDGAF" Mitchell gone? Where had Beca "Leave Me Alone" Mitchell gone? Why had she suddenly been replaced with a lovesick, starstruck, doe-eyed, tongue-tied twit who couldn't even think straight (pun fully intended) around this impossibly tall, impossibly mean, impossibly perfect German goddess?

Dang it! See? Beca couldn't even think poorly of the woman without her subconscious melting into a pile of goo and complimenting her helplessly. If she didn't know any better, Beca would've guessed that Kommissar had somehow forced a love potion down her throat while she was sleeping. But no, that couldn't have been possible. Not only would Beca have felt Kommissar doing this, but because love potions were so risky to use, they were banned at Hogwarts outside of getting permission from the potions master himself and even though he probably would've given Kommissar his consent, what with her being a Slytherin and all, the odds were low that this would've actually been the case. Additionally, a love potion was supposed to make one fall in love (duh) but this wasn't love! No matter what anyone said, these strange feelings Beca had for Kommissar weren't even remotely close to love! Not at all! Beca couldn't even stand Kommissar! Let alone love her! So no, this was so not a love potion! Not at all! It wasn't even some stupid schoolgirl crush of her own mind's doing! No, not at all! Not even a little...

"Well, Maus, what is the next ingredient?" once again, Kommissar's all-too-happy voice interrupted her bitter thoughts and Beca, for about the millionth time that potions class, mentally kicked herself. "Or is it now becoming too much of a struggle for you to even read plain English?" the blond continued, German accent especially thick here to remind the smaller witch of the fact that she knew eight languages and, right now, it seemed that Beca barely knew one. As Beca remained silent, trying to compose herself, she didn't even realize what an idiot she looked like by not responding to her potion partner's taunting question.

"Well, Maus?" the German repeated. "Shall I spell it out for you?" she reached for the potions textbook they were sharing.

"No!" once again, Beca's response was far too quick and defensive to be taken seriously. Trying to cover up how flustered she felt, the smaller witch snatched up the potions textbook first and began to read aloud, in a pathetic attempt at showing off.

"Five unicorn tail hairs, one vial of dragon's blood, rue crushed with pansies and rosemary, fire seeds, three fairy wings-"

"Libeling, I do not think it is necessary for you to show off your literary skills to the entire class," Kommissar finally interrupted Beca's feeble attempt at showing how in control she was by pointing out to the younger girl that her voice was carrying to the entire dungeon. Beca paused mid-word, choking on the last syllable as she realized, with dread and despair, that her German rival was totally right. The entire dungeon was staring strangely at her now and suddenly, Beca's face felt hotter than the flames her cauldron was sitting on. She put her textbook down in as dignified a manner as possible, though her embarrassment was so thick that even a knife wouldn't have cut it.

It was made even worse by the fact that she could physically feel every eye in the dungeon staring at her. Or at least, it was almost every eye. The potions master himself was, thankfully, too busy ignoring them all to see Beca making a fool out of herself. And she was especially relieved by that because she knew that even though he would've gone easy on her by virtue of her being a Slytherin as well, he would still be sure to remind her every day for the rest of her life that she was a moron and an embarrassment for getting this helpless and hopeless around her fellow Slytherin. But even though he wasn't paying attention, everyone else was. Beca's friends, from all Hogwarts houses, were all staring.

She could see Fat Amy and Cynthia, in their ugly red robes, sniggering and passing galleons back and forth. Chloe, Flo, Benji and Jessica, from Hufflepuff, were all giving her sympathetic looks. Jesse, Denise, Emily and Ashely, the Ravenclaws, were all looking like they were suffering from the worst case of second-hand embarrassment. And then finally were Beca's fellow Slytherins. Half of them were giving her disappointed looks and half of them were giving her amused ones. Aubrey (the Priggish Prefect) was one of the ones giving her a scowl, silently demanding that she quit fooling around and get back to work. Bumper (the other Priggish Prefect, though he was even more rude and less qualified than Aubrey) was also giving her that nasty look, though Beca didn't care about him at all. His face always looked rather nasty, so his unimpressed expression was nothing Beca even bothered to notice.

As for the Slytherins that were giving her the more amused looks? They were all part of Kommissar's crew, including Kommissar herself. Although her little gang of dummkopfs had been evenly distributed throughout the four Hogwarts houses, it was the Slytherins who were most ruthless towards Beca, though that was most likely because they knew her the best when compared to the German Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. But really, after that little show of reading her textbook so loudly, everyone was staring at her just the same. The only one who was giving her at least a bit of pity was a Slytherin named Stacie. She was, in Beca's mind, one of the only good Slytherins, but even she wasn't doing very much to assuage Beca's embarrassment, only giving her a sad smile before going back to her own potion. Beca inwardly sighed. So there you had it. She was the laughing stock of all four houses! And wait a minute! There was actually one more student that she was forgetting! Lilly!

Truth be told, Beca had no clue what house she was in and, according to rumor, nor did anyone else at Hogwarts. For some reason, Lilly had robes from all four houses and had somehow gained access to all of the passcodes to every dorm. For that, she had been spotted in each house at least once. It didn't look like she had one specific one to call home, rather, she had since adopted all for as a place to stay, and because no one was really sure where she actually belonged, no one ever told her to get out if she were ever to suddenly appear in their dorms. Lilly was kind of just that person who appeared and disappeared randomly from time to time and she was too weird for anyone to be brave enough to ask which dorm was supposed to be hers. Though, if you did ask, she was likely just to reply with an inaudible and often creepy answer. There were all sorts of theories flying around the school about where Lilly set up shop (some ideas including broom closets, mysteriously vanishing rooms scattered around Hogwarts, different classrooms, the dungeons, the outdoors, underwater in the lake itself), but the most popular rumor was probably the one stating that she slept in the Forbidden Forest itself, hanging upside-down to a tree, sleeping like a bat. To be quite honest, Beca believed it.

As of right now, however, the mysterious Lilly was wearing a Ravenclaw robe (though just yesterday, she'd been in a Gryffindor one), and was saying something to Beca, but because her voice was so impossibly soft, all Beca saw was a moving mouth and she was in too foul a mood to even try and guess what Lilly might've been saying to her. The disappointment and disapproval on her face was enough of a message anyway. So Beca sulked, resting her chin in her palm. Merlin, she hated this class!

"Whatever!" the brunette's voice dropped low again with embarrassment and defeat.

"Well then, are you going to hand me the next ingredient?" Kommissar continued to tease her potions partner mercilessly, grin impossibly wide as she even elbowed Beca a bit to accent her point. It was a physically gentle gesture, but it practically sent Beca into the ceiling from how fast and hard she yanked away the moment she felt Kommissar's body coming in contact anywhere with hers.

Once again, Kommissar failed to stifle a snigger of amusement while Beca helplessly knocked over several bottles in yet another attempt at appearing calm, cool and collected. All in the back of her mind, she could only bitterly curse the day that stupid, sexy German had showed up on Hogwarts' doorstep with her entire little German posse, requesting for a better school to learn magic from. Why couldn't they have just stayed in that little German school and left Beca and the other UK students in peace? Life had been so much simpler back then! Beca had been on top of the world until those bloody Germans showed up, demanding entry!

Ok. Not really. But she had felt that way, and that had been good enough! No one ever messed with her. No one ever looked at her funny. Sure, she didn't have many friends and the few that she did were all a bunch of nerds, losers and weirdos, but everyone else left her to her own devices. They would take one look at her dark and foreboding expression and know to stay far, far away, and that was how Beca liked it! She didn't have to put up with anything from anyone because no one tried to mess with her. They left her alone and vice versa. No drama or embarrassment! And she looked so tough and cool, strutting alone down the halls of Hogwarts with not a care in the world! She really did look the part of one of the more aloof and apathetic Slytherins. It wasn't quite a superiority complex, but there was definitely a lot of dignified disdain, just her style!

But then, Kommissar and Co. decided to roll in and set up camp, Kommissar herself becoming another Slytherin, and that had been the day Beca's reputation had been forever ruined. She could still remember with hideous clarity their headmaster making the fateful announcement that Hogwarts was about to get a handful of German transfers who had been less than pleased what their own hometown school had offered (though even Beca had to agree with them on this. She hadn't even realized there was a German Hogwarts just because it was so neglected and rundown).

But that announcement had marked the start of a new life for Beca and the moment Kommissar had first strode into the Hogwarts dining hall, head held high as all of her friends marched behind her in one perfect, straight line, Beca had been doomed. One look at those golden locks and those sapphire eyes, one look at that flawless and fearless face, one look at her slow and steady strut, her entire crew creating a little army marching loyally and obediently behind her, and Beca had been totally dead. Even Amy and Cynthia had commented on it and, being Gryffindors, they sat the farthest away from Beca, but in the immortal words of Amy her "gay was showing so much that you could've even seen it from space and it was like a blinding sun for the Gryffindor table". Gee. Thanks Amy. Good to know.

But it hadn't even just been Amy. All of Beca's other aforementioned friends had picked up on it too! But some of them were surprised to hear that Beca was into women, especially after the infamous crush Chloe had had on her in one of her earlier years. That entire year had been nothing but Chloe attempting to win Beca's heart through an increasingly bizarre number of shenanigans and it only came to an end around finals time when Beca had snapped and threatened to feed Chloe to the giant squid in the lake surrounding the Slytherin dorm if she didn't quit with the romance games. It had been an unnecessarily harsh and brutal way to put the ginger off her trail, but it had been finals time and to say that Beca had been stressed would've been an understatement.

Of course, by now, the two had since made up and were back to being friends again, but no one would ever forget that year. The entire school had been placing bets on whether or not the Bechloe ship would set sail. Ultimately, it sank before it could even get in the water, but it had been an interesting run. Everyone just chalked it up to the idea that Beca wasn't into girls. But then Kommissar had made her grand entrance and, from day one, Beca had been a babbling gay mess at her feet.

Initially, Chloe had been somewhat put off to hear that while she had needed to fight tooth, nail and even claw to get her feelings across to Beca, Kommissar had only needed to show up to win Beca's, but Chloe wasn't going to judge. She knew firsthand that love was fickle. Even if Beca was into girls, that didn't mean she had to be into Chloe, and even though it would've made more logical sense for Beca to fall in love with Chloe because she'd known Chloe longer, love never obeyed the laws of logic. Besides, Chloe was over Beca. Her crush was a thing of the past and although there were days when she still mused on what-might-have-beens, she was in no way devastated to realize that Beca just wasn't interested. If anything, although the Kommissar thing had been quite sudden and unexpected, Chloe actually quite enjoyed it because of the humor that followed. She wasn't sure what was funnier, Beca's infatuation, or Kommissar's teasing. It was so much fun to watch!

Aubrey, who was working with Chloe, wasn't quite as amused. On the contrary, she was irritated by how childish Beca looked whenever Kommissar even glanced at her, annoyed by the fact that Chloe was having more fun watching the drama than her about-to-be-overflowing cauldron, and then exasperated by Kommissar herself for being so immature. Although Aubrey couldn't deny that Kommissar was gorgeous, she still found Beca's floundering to be a bit excessive. So what if Beca was into girls? Aubrey herself was dating fellow Slytherin Stacie Conrad! And her lifelong friend, Chloe herself, obviously liked girls. But did Beca have to be so undignified about it? At least Aubrey didn't act that lovesick when she was with Stacie and vice versa and even in Chloe's most lovesick moments over Beca (boy had Aubrey hated those days, spending most of her time trying to get Chloe to see she could do so much better than one broody, angsty little Slytherin), she had still been intelligent enough to speak coherent English. No other Hogwarts student got quite so smitten around their crush as Beca.

Beca was just a blithering idiot around Kommissar! At the very least, Beca should've been a tad more controlled and poised. She was still a Slytherin for Merlin's sake! She had a reputation to uphold! Really, what had happened to that "badass" Beca? Although Aubrey had found that side of Beca to be equally annoying by virtue of her being a rebel who never did anything her prefect said, at least that Beca had held a sense of dignity and disdain more befitting of a Slytherin than whatever lovesick puppy she was now. Or had that thought of self-preservation and propriety fled with all the others when Kommissar came too close? That bloody, stupid Kommissar...

But Aubrey couldn't deny that the German also had skill and talent. Aubrey was quite honestly still trying to decide whether or not she loved or loathed the German because, on the one hand, she really did have a natural way of leading a crowd and her militaristic behavior was definitely something Aubrey supported, being a bit of a control freak herself, but at the same time, Kommissar was far too smug and immature for her own good and it exasperated Aubrey terribly. She was arrogant! And a show off! Sure she was talented, but did she have to flaunt it so? And spend all her time picking on the other Slytherins instead of maybe actually doing her work? Additionally, on a personal level, it bothered Aubrey that the other Germans would often turn to Kommissar for instructions instead of Aubrey herself even though she was technically their prefect. Everyone was a mess right now and it seemed like it was always up to her to take charge and clean it up.

Speaking of which, in the background, Bumper's own cauldron had followed the path Chloe's nearly had and some of its contents were spilling onto the floor. Aubrey watched him flounder in dismay and irritation out of the corner of her eye. Why the headmaster had decided that he would be a worthy co-prefect for her was beyond her. He was a total moron and he never got anything done! The case and point was beginning to eat holes in his shoes as the seconds ticked by. (Though admittedly, there was an advantage to having a useless partner. It meant Aubrey had total executive control over the Slytherin house, which was fine by her, though it was a bit annoying that all Bumper ever contributed to the Slytherin name was a big mess and a complete and total ineptitude for pretty much everything). The potions master still wasn't seeing any of it.

"I'm really going to need to sort all of you out, aren't I?" Aubrey whispered at last, referring to Beca, Bumper, Chloe and Kommissar all at once, not that a single one of them was even remotely paying attention. She heaved another big sigh before elbowing her Hufflepuff potions partner.

"Hmmm?" came the distracted reply and Aubrey only rolled her beautiful blue eyes before adding a dash of fire seed to her and Chloe's cauldron.

"There we go! Now we can let it simmer!" Kommissar finally stepped back from her and Beca's station, admiring the gently bubbling cauldron. For a moment, there was genuine satisfaction written up her face, her smile entirely her own. As arrogant, competitive, taunting, aggressive and showy as Kommissar might've been, the woman felt a very deep pride for herself and all those whom she genuinely loved. She was not totally incapable of deep or sincere emotion. Instead, as she watched the white, misty fumes turn silver and gold the longer her potion brewed, the happier and more proud she began to feel. Then she turned to Beca, blue eyes almost shining with excitement. Before she could ask Beca what she thought of their little success, however, Kommissar remembered who it was that she was about to speak to again and that amused and more typical expression returned to her face.

"And it was no thanks to a certain maus who nearly spilled several of our ingredients!" she added smugly to her tiny potions partner.

"Hey! I only almost spilled three things today!" Beca shot back, crossing her arms, embarrassment forgotten in a temporary flash of indignance. Contrary to what her bossy, bratty prefect thought, Beca did in fact still have a strong sense of dignity. It just didn't function whenever Kommissar was around. Unless someone accused her of doing something she didn't, or tried to discredit her. The one thing that could save Beca even from someone as tempting and confusing as the mighty Kommissar was Beca's own sense of pride. She was a Slytherin through and through and even though she acted decidedly un-Slytherin whenever Kommissar was around, Beca still had a great ambition blooming in her heart and anything that dared to threaten this ambition would understand just why exactly the Sorting Hat had placed Beca amongst the snakes.

"And you consider three a low score?" Kommissar raised an eyebrow, not missing a beat and throwing Beca off her game once more.

"Well. Yeah," Beca muttered, realizing how lame she sounded. "It's a record for me."

"That's not saying much," the blond reminded the brunette and Beca pouted even harder.

"I still helped you make this potion!" she whined. "I'm not that inept!"

"I never said you were," Kommissar answered calmly. "I'm just saying that you are like the clumsy little mouse from the fairytale, no? The one that eats everything in its path, or stumbles and bumbles around its little hiding-hole!"

"First of all, it's hidey-hole!" Beca snapped, dead serious as she corrected Kommissar's tiny grammatical mistake. "And second of all, I'm a snake! I've been one far longer than you have and I'm a far better one than you could ever hope to be!"

Beca's eyes flashed with all the venom of her house's mascot. You never accused a Slytherin of not being good enough, especially at being a Slytherin. Not if you wanted to leave that Slytherin's presence alive, that is. This was an adhered-to code that would cause Slytherins to go at it even with each other. One of the most infamous examples was when Aubrey had remarked about what a horrible Slytherin Bumper was and although mostly everyone agreed, he had been so mad that he actually ended up winning the house 50 points. No one was sure how, they just knew the points were legit and, to this day, Bumper hadn't let Aubrey forget it. And this had occurred years ago, before either of them were prefects!

"Oh, ho! Look here, Pieter! This maus wants to be a snake! Maybe her little teeth will grow into real fangs!" Kommissar cried to her closest friend. She was not in the least bit intimidated by Beca's anger, even though for once, it was entirely sincere and real.

"Ah! Doesn't the tiny maus know that snakes eat them?" Pieter looked over Kommissar's shoulder with a twisted smile, and his own potions partner, who was another one of the German Slytherins, also leered down at little Beca.

"And don't you know that lions eat snakes?!" Fat Amy overheard Pieter speak and chose at once to join in the argument even though she had no idea who was arguing what and which side was winning. She just knew that if Pieter was there, she was going to be as well. Though Amy could tell, from the look of things, it was the Garden Snake vs. the European Adder, and that was all the lion needed to know to know who was winning.

"Ah! Nonsense! I will give you indigestion if you try!" Pieter retorted, bragging as though such a remark was one to be proud of.

"Oh yeah? I've eaten my way through indigestion before!" Amy countered. "Just needed a bit of bran flakes!"

"Ok, Amy, enough!" Aubrey, from a few tables away, interrupted. "We don't need to hear your digestive stories!"

"But he-" Amy complained, pointing a finger at Pieter until Aubrey cut her off, leaving her to sulk angrily Kommissar's righthand man.

It seemed that Beca wasn't the only one who had been mysteriously captivated by one of the transfer students! Though Beca envied Amy because Amy's feelings for Pieter were far more clear than Beca's for Kommissar. For Amy, Pieter was a rival. One that was fun to spar with, but not one to be entangled with. Not so long as she had her precious Bumper-Whumper-Boo (this was one romance all of Hogwarts was mystified by, from Beca to Aubrey to Chloe to Kommissar to Pieter to the professors and back again). But Amy would still engage in verbal combat with Pieter, even if her remarks weren't entirely accurate, as Emily would come to point out in a moment.

"Amy," Emily said once Amy had fallen quiet again. "Lions don't eat snakes. They eat large mammals like antelope and zebra!"

"Shut it, Legacy," Amy replied snappily. "Let me handle this sauerkraut! No one can eat them like I can! You're too young and innocent to know the rush that comes with eating 10 pounds of the stuff all in one sitting!"

"Ummm, Amy, I'm pretty sure age and innocence has nothing to do with sauerkraut consumption," Beca deadpanned.

"And if you're eating 10 pounds of it in one sitting, we've got other problems to be talking about," Chloe agreed, looking genuinely concerned.

"Chloe, don't encourage her!" Aubrey hissed under her breath at her Hufflepuff partner.

"Oh, don't be too sure of that, love," Amy replied with an unreadable grin.

"Ok, I think I've heard too much already," Beca muttered in reply.

"Besides, this was not an argument about how much one stupid little Brit could consume," Kommissar chimed in. "This was about how fast a snake could devour a maus!" the smile she gave Beca was practically predatory and the brunette had never seen anything hotter. Wait, what?

"I've already told you, Kommissar, I am not a mouse!" Beca finally managed to say something to the German without totally embarrassing herself.

"Ah! Who are you kidding?" Kommissar shot back. "Even if you are a snake instead of a mouse, as you seem so fond of claiming, you couldn't be more than a common Garden Snake!"

"Excuse you!?" Beca demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, she's not wrong on that, Short Stuff," Amy muttered.

"Whose side are you on?" the brunette shot back at the Gryffindor, who only shrugged calmly in response.

"Alright, enough," Aubrey tried to intercede again, but Kommissar only waved her off. Once more, Aubrey grew offended. Seriously! What was it with the Slytherins these days? Were all of them a bunch of empty-headed losers? Why did none of them respect her authority anymore? First it was little angsty rebel Beca, and now it was this German Glamazon and her muscly meathead, Pieter. Speaking of...

"I bet I could eat a dozen of you tiny mice!" Pieter bragged, not seeming to see how strange such a remark sounded. On the contrary, he looked quite proud of himself while Amy gasped in indignation. Kommissar didn't even acknowledge his remark, her only attention being on Beca.

"Darlings, don't try to act better than us. You can't! We are the best!" she grinned. "We are adders and pythons. But you are little garden snakes!"

"Oh, no you didn't!" now Stacie was getting into the fray as Kommissar insulted all of the British Slytherins in one fell swoop. "We were here first! You guys are the garden snakes here!"

"But even a garden snake can eat a mouse," Kommissar pointed out, using Stacie's remark to insult Beca again. She watched in amusement as Stacie picked up a wooden ladle and raised it angrily. It may not have been much of a threat, but anyone who knew Stacie knew this was her way of saying she'd gladly sabotage the German's potion enough to blow up the entire classroom if it would wipe that smug smirk off her face. In the table directly behind her, Aubrey had since buried her face in her hand while Chloe was watching it all in silent amusement. Merlin, she loved this class!

"Oh yeah!? Prove it! Eat me! I'd like to see you try!" Beca tried to shoot back. Too late did she realize what she'd said. Then she cringed at herself and, in the background, Chloe covered her hands with her mouth, obviously grinning like an idiot, while Aubrey shot Beca a very disappointed look. Stacie also lowered her wooden spoon, somewhat put off by this lackluster insult while Jesse, Flo, Amy, Denise and Cynthia all gave Beca an array looks ranging from amusement to confusion to embarrassment to approval to dismay to pity. Beca felt her face ignite again.

"Alright, Short Stuff, even Legacy could've done better," Amy deadpanned, the first to break the silence.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Emily crossed her arms, but Amy was oblivious to the Ravenclaw's offense. Benji, her potions partner and boyfriend, patted her consolingly on the arm. Meanwhile, Kommissar and Pieter were busy making fun of Beca for what she had just said.

"Oh! You wish for me to eat you, tiny maus?!" Kommissar asked dramatically, laughing.

"I bet you would make an excellent dessert!" Pieter agreed, crowing just as loudly. Meanwhile, Beca felt herself wilt into the collar of her robes.

In the background there was a sudden flash of red and silver light. Lilly's cauldron had just popped right out of existence and when everyone turned to her in confusion, she only shrugged before she began to lick her wooden stirrer. Bumper, whose own cauldron was now in a mushy pile on the floor, took a cautious step away from her, freaked out. Kommissar exchanged a look with Pieter that seemed to say, "Can you believe these idiots?" and Beca sighed inwardly in despair. Merlin, she hated this class!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a random HP fic because I really wanted to do my own PP House analysis. People seem to put Beca in Hufflepuff, especially if Kommissar's involved, and although I know why, I still really disagree. Beca's a Slytherin. Don't sell her short just because, when compared to Kommissar, she doesn't act like one. The way I see it, she and Kommissar both exhibit Slytherin traits. As do Stacie, Aubrey, Bumper and all the other Slytherins. Each of them are supposed to show an aspect of being Slytherin, as I will list out now:
> 
> Beca- The broody Slytherin who embodies ambition.
> 
> Aubrey- The bossy Slytherin who embodies leadership.
> 
> Kommissar- The bold Slytherin who embodies competitive spirit.
> 
> Pieter- The big Slytherin who embodies raw strength, but also an intense loyalty to Kommissar. It's the Slytherin-brand loyalty. 
> 
> Stacie- The resourceful Slytherin who is willing to do whoever (or whatever) it takes to achieve her goals. LOL
> 
> Bumper-The arrogant jerk who embodies all the negative stereotypes of a Slytherin, including privilege and narcissism. 
> 
> Also, honestly, I nearly stuck Chloe in Slytherin too, but at the last second, I decided she fit more in with Hufflepuff. NOT because she's a cute cinnamon roll who's everyone's friend, but because her nearly-implied attachment issues (which manifest strongest in the last PP film) would make for an interesting Hufflepuff. That is, she embodies that Hufflepuff loyalty, which explains why she seems to take the idea of leaving the Bellas the hardest. But at the same time, I almost made her Slytherin because, like the others, she is very driven. If she wants to perform again for the Bellas, she's gonna perform again for the Bellas. (It takes a real ambitious woman to stay in college for an extra three years just to stay at a college club, amirite? LOL). But ultimately, I thought it would be more interesting to make Chloe a Hufflepuff to act as something of a foil to Beca and Aubrey, her two Slytherin besties. 
> 
> So, one last question, what house is everyone in? I'm tied between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. (Weird Easter egg, I put Jessica and Ashley in those two houses because it symbolizes how those houses both fit me. The movie jokingly confuses the two for being the same person, so it fit for me to put them as the two houses I fit equally well in to.) But how about y'all?


End file.
